shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Snow Ball, Part 1
The Snow Ball, Part 1 is the fifth episode of Season 3. It was released on December 7, 2012. Synopsis Will Zoe bring a date to the winter dance? Plot Beginning to feel guilty for scheduling the Snow Ball during the basketball team's game against Wilson High, Zoe's mood falls even further when she thinks about Owen and Paige becoming an official couple. When the girls meet up with the basketball team before they leave to go to the game, Ben and Emily are seen disappointed at not being able to attend the dance and spend time together. Noticing a sad Owen, Zoe takes it upon herself to cheer him up with a song. Her off-key pitch cracks Owen up and soon the two of them are smiling and laughing. Owen thanks Zoe for cheering him up before the Coach begins to drive the bus away without Ben and Owen. The boys shout their goodbyes to the girls as they run to catch up to the bus. Sam offers Kimi and Emily a ride to the nail salon in order to prepare for the dance and when the girls leave Zoe alone, Zoe is approached by Nate out by her car. Nate asks for her forgiveness and Zoe eventually gives in and forgives him. Encouraged by her choice to forgive him, Nate asks if he could dance with her later that night at the Snow Ball and Zoe gives him a 'maybe'. Getting dressed up later that night in Zoe's bedroom, the girls compliment each other on each other's dresses. All of them gather around for a few photos that Emily sends to Ben. Ben, meanwhile, receives the pictures and shows the rest of the guys on the bus. The boys agree that the girls look great and are saddened by the thought of not being able to enjoy the dance with their girlfriends. While the boys sulk about missing the girls, Spencer snatches the phone away from Ben and forces Owen and him into a short quiz about basketball. When Ben and Owen pass, Spencer gives Ben back his phone. Holding up their part of the agreement, the boys get Nick to take pictures of the basketball game to send to the girls. When Emily is sent a picture by Nick, Zoe notices a hug being shared between Paige and Owen in the background. Upset at the sight of them together, Zoe takes Nate up on his offer and attends the dance with him. Sam, however, warns her that she still doesn't trust Nate. Bonus Scene Cutting back to the basketball game, Twin Branches is losing to Wilson High. Ben's opponent, Lars, takes the opportunity to make fun of Emily when they face-off. Ben, angered by the insult, pushes Lars out of retaliation and is caught by the referee. Getting a foul, Ben is taken off the court for the first half of the game by the Coach. Characters *Zoe Davis *Owen Harris *Paige Lenx *Sam Davis *Emily Kessler *Ben Kale *Nate Crawford *Spencer Cooper *Kimi Chen Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Year 5 Category:Season 3: The Dance Dilemma